The Remote Control of Doom!
by Akanasu
Summary: Yugi brings the gang a mysterious remote control that seems to transport thems somewhere new every time they use it! o_O Insanity follows. (Chapter 3 now up!)
1. Sooper Yugi and Mai's Bathroom

-_o Okie, I'm in a verrrry weird mood at the moment. o_o Read at your own risk!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Current Setting: Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan are in Yugi's house. Yugi is in the bathroom at the moment.  
  
Joey: *holding his crotch and jumping around at the door of the bathroom* When the heck is Yugi gonna be done in there? I have to go baaad! ;____;  
  
Tristan: *is playing cards with Tea* v_v Shaddup already, you've been saying that for like 30 minutes.  
  
Tea: o_o I wonder what Yugi's doing in there?  
  
*As if by answer to her question, Yugi jumps out of the bathroom at that very moment, knocking Joey against the wall and out cold.*  
  
Joey: @_@ Pretty birdies...  
  
Yugi: TAA DAA DAA DAAAAA!! *runs around the room seemingly in fast-forward mode in a blue catsuit and red cape* Sooper Yugi to the rescue!!  
  
Tea: O_O  
  
Tristan: Is he on something?  
  
Yugi: *stops abruptly* Sooper Yugi, awaaaaaay! *launches up off the ground, hits the roof with his head, and comes flying back down to the floor* @____@;;;;  
  
Tea: !_!  
  
Tristan: -_-  
  
Yugi: *blinks, shakes his head and bounces up again* Look guys, I have a magic remote control!!  
  
Tristan: o.O Huh? Lemme see that...*grabs it and pushes a big red button*  
  
Everyone: WOOOOOAAAAH!!!  
  
*Everything starts swirling purple and green, and next thing everyone knows they are in a strange room with lots of people. Looks like they're in a meeting...*  
  
Seto Kaiba: And, as I was saying, if we increase revenue, we can...YUGI?!? O__O  
  
Yugi: Who? I'm SOOPER YUGI!!  
  
Kaiba: What!?!?  
  
Yugi: I said I'm SOOP-  
  
Kaiba: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY COMPANY?! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!  
  
Joey: @_@ Preeeetty colours and loud noises... x_@  
  
Tea: *looks at Joey and blinks* Well Yugi had a remote and Tristan took it and pressed a button and now we're here! *blinks again*  
  
Tristan: ^^;; *tries to hide the remote control behind his back*  
  
Kaiba: *looks at him suspiciously and snatches it out of his hand* Let me see that! *pushes the big red button*  
  
Tea: WAAAIT!!  
  
*The "Swirly-Purple-and-Green-Thing" happens again and "Sooper" Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey and Kaiba are transported elsewhere. The businessmen at KaibaCorp take turns blinking and then resume the meeting.*  
  
Tristan & "Sooper Yugi": *land in a very pink-looking bedroom*  
  
Tristan: Oy...*blinks* Now where are we?  
  
Sooper Yugi: *___* Pink!! Fluffy! Ruffles!! ^_^ LACE!! *jumps on the large, soft bed*  
  
Tristan: _-* There must be a way out...*wanders over to a locked window and looks out* O_O We're..really...high up...Eeeheheheh..*faints* @_@  
  
[ Meanwhile, Joey, Tea and Seto land...somewhere else! ~_^ ]  
  
Joey: *wakes up as he lands* Ooh...head hurts...Hey! A toilet! FINALLY! *starts to do his business*  
  
Tea: *lands on a plush carpet* Oog...*looks at Joey* AAAGH I'M BLINDED FOR LIFE!! *covers her eyes*  
  
???: *screams*  
  
Kaiba: *just landed in a bathtub..that was already occupied* #___# AAAAAAACK!!  
  
Mai: KAIBA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!? GET OFF ME!!!! *starts screaming and thrashing around and knocking things over*  
  
Kaiba: AAAH! *flies off of her and onto the floor, soaking wet* @___@  
  
Tea: *twitching, huddled up on the floor*  
  
Joey: *zips up his zipper and turns around* Ah! Kaiba? Tea? What're you doin- *sees Mai in the bathtub* O___O *drooling*  
  
Mai: !_! Grrrr...*throws a tub of shampoo at him*  
  
Joey: *is hit in the head with a HUGE thing of shampoo* @___@ *falls over, knocked out again*  
  
Mai: *eyes narrow dangerously* WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!?  
  
Tea: *still huddled on the floor*  
  
Joey: @_@ Tweet..tweet...I'm a birrrrdie!  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* Well, see, I pushed this button here- *pushes it* and...Oops.  
  
Mai: ?_?  
  
*Yup, you guessed it - Kaiba, Mai (O_O), Joey, and Tea and now caught in the swirly thing again.*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Sooper Yugi: o_o Did you hear something, Tristan-san?  
  
Tristan: *just woke up* Eh? I think I heard some screaming in the other room...*listens at the door, hearing faint traces of the words: "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!?"* ... ... *blinks* Er...  
  
Sooper Yugi: *now hugging a reeeally fluffly looking lacy pillow* ^_^  
  
Tristan: v.v'  
  
- - - - -  
  
Oh my! What has Kaiba done now?? Will Yugi and Tristan ever find their companions? Where *did* they go anyway?! Will Mai find some clothes there? WHO KNOWS! ^_^ New chapter coming..soon, I suppose, if I get decent reviews. ~_^ Ta! 


	2. Sugar and Two Naughty Yamis

^_____^ Here's another chapter for you guys. ^^; Enjoy!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Current Setting: Kaiba has just teleported himself, Mai, Joey and Tea somewhere else by accident, while Yugi and Tristan are still stuck in Mai's bedroom...  
  
Kaiba: *lands on his behind and groans* Oof...Bad idea...  
  
Joey: *lands, still knocked out* @_@  
  
Tea: *lands, still huddled up and now sucking her thumb* +_+  
  
Mai: O____O *lands, realizes that she is still naked and crawls behind Tea to cover herself up*  
  
Kaiba: -_- *sigh* NOW where are we...? *looks around* o_o What the..?  
  
???: Mmf-AAAAHHHHH!  
  
All: O_O *gasp*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Tristan: *still listening at the door* o.o Um, it's quiet now...  
  
Yugi: ^__^ Wheeee! Pointy-Hair Attack!! *headbutts the door, leaving himself stuck by his hair in the door* ^^ Help me Sidekick Tristan-san!!  
  
Tristan: o_o Eh?  
  
Yugi: Use your Pointy-Hair Attack with me!! ^^  
  
Tristan: o.o  
  
Yugi: *screaming* BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!  
  
Tristan: Uh...Okay. *pokes the door with his hair*  
  
Door: NOOO! *crumbles to dust*  
  
Yugi: *falls flat on his face, but quickly bounces back up again* WE DID IT!! *runs inside the bathroom*  
  
Tristan: *sweatdrops, realizing that nobody is in here anymore* Ok, now what?  
  
Yugi: Well, my pointy-haired partner, now we dance!! ^_^ Pixie stix anyone?  
  
Tristan: o_o Um...  
  
Yugi: *dancing right out the window* ^____^  
  
Tristan: O___O YUGI!!  
  
Yugi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........  
  
Tristan: O______O  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Yami Malik: O__O KAIBA TEA JOEY AND MAI WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!  
  
Yami Bakura: I would like that answered also...*bares teeth*  
  
Kaiba: 0_0 Why don't you have any shirts on...?  
  
Yami Bakura: O_O *sweatdrop* er...we're uh..plotting ways to take over the world...  
  
Yami Malik: *blush* What he said!  
  
Kaiba: SHIRTLESS?!?  
  
Yami Bakura: er....yes? *blush*  
  
Kaiba: o_o *blinks repeatedly* Oy...  
  
Mai: O__O *staring from behind Tea* Um, gentlemen, you wouldn't happen to have any extra...clothes around would you?  
  
Yami Malik: THAT'S ENOUGH!! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING YOU PERVERTS! WE-  
  
Mai: SHUT UP!! I WASN'T SUGGESTING ANYTHING, I JUST NEED SOME CLOTHES!!  
  
Yami Bakura: o_O Er....Why? *raises eyebrows*  
  
Mai: Long story. Clothes, yes or no?  
  
Yami Malik: *tosses her an outfit*  
  
Mai: *struggles into the clothes and appears from behind Tea soon after*  
  
Tea: o_o *has a glazed look on her, still huddled up on the floor and sucking her thumb*  
  
Mai: *sees Joey staring at her* Whaa-at?  
  
Joey: x_x Preeetty...  
  
Mai: *sweatdrop* -_-  
  
Yami Malik: Now...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?  
  
Kaiba: We-ell...*launches into explination*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Yugi: *landed on a really fat man who was eating a hot dog* ^^; Tankoo for the cushion, mister! ^_^ *hands the fat man a few pixie stix and skips away happily*  
  
Tristan: @_@ *looking out the window* Where did Yugi..go..? So..dizzy...Wheee...*faints, falling right out of the window of Mai's apartment/bathroom*  
  
Yugi: *walking along the street*  
  
Yami Yugi: *pops out of puzzle* YUGI!! Where are we? I take a nap for a few minutes, and now-  
  
Yugi: ^^; Want some pixie stix?  
  
Yami Yugi: Eh?  
  
Yugi: ^^;;;; *stuffs one in Yami's mouth*  
  
Yami: o_o Mmmmm. ... ... ... I want more!  
  
Yugi: *hands him a bag full of pixie stix* ^_^  
  
Yami: O_o *gobbles them down in a few seconds* Mmmmm...*zones out and starts staring into space*  
  
Yugi: ^^;  
  
Yami: o_o  
  
Yugi: ^^;  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: ^^;  
  
Yami: O_^  
  
Yugi: ^^;  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Yugi: ^^;  
  
Yami: ^^  
  
Yugi: ^^;  
  
Yami: ^^;  
  
Yugi: YAAAY! ^____^  
  
Yami: ^^; I like suuugaaarrr!!! ^^;;;;;  
  
Yugi: Me too! Let's dance! ^^;  
  
Yami: *grabs Yugi and the two start waltzing around the street*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Kaiba: ...And now we're here. *finishes off his story, showing the two Yamis the dreaded Remote Control (DUN DUN DUNN!!)*  
  
Yami Bakura: *raises an eyebrow suspiciously*  
  
Yami Malik: ...Lemme see that! *grabs the remote control from Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: Waaaiiit!  
  
Yami Malik: *pushes the big red button*  
  
Kaiba: -_- Damn.  
  
*Once again, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Seto, Joey, Tea, and Mai are caught up in the swirly purple and green thingy! When will these bakas ever learn?*  
  
- - - - -  
  
Now where have they gone? What happened to Tristan? Will Yugi and Yami ever get out of their sugar-high? Who knows? Not me! ^_^ Review, review, review! ^^; 


	3. Watermelons and Wales? oO

I'm weird? Ah, thanks for the compliment! ^^  
  
Got an idea for this talking to my friend on msn today. ^^;; And I updated way sooner...not like last time...eheheh. ^^;;;;;;  
  
ENJOY!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Current Setting: Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Seto, Joey, Tea, and Mai (my, what a large group o_o) have somehow gotten themselves caught up in the infamous "Swirly-Purple-and-Green-Thinger." Whoops on Yami Mailk's part...  
  
All: *land on a humongous pile of mattresses*  
  
Tea: x_x *hides behind a mattress* Meep.  
  
Joey: *blinks and looks around* Ooooh. FLUFFY-NESS!!! :D  
  
Kaiba: *groans* Malik, you BAKA!!  
  
Y-Bakura: *grumbles inaudibly*  
  
Y-Mailk: DAMN YOU REMOTE CONTROL!! I BANISH YOU TO THE SHA-  
  
Kaiba: NOOO! *snatches remote* You baka!! If you banish this to the shadow realm, you might be banishing our only hopes of getting home! We could be in China for all you know!  
  
Mai: -_- You know, China really isn't that far from Japan...  
  
Kaiba: o_o Oh. Yeah. *coughs*  
  
Bakura: *blinkblink* Hello. Where are we? My Yami took over for a little while...Hey, why don't I have a shirt on?? *blushes and tries to cover up*  
  
Kaiba: *sigh*  
  
Y-Mailk: _- Grrrrrr...  
  
Tea: +_+ *sucking thumb*  
  
Joey: *bouncing on a mattress* Wheeee! ^^  
  
Mai: -_-* Bakas. Well, Bakura, once upon a time these weirdos *points to Kaiba, Tea and Joey* dropped into my bathroom...*coughs a little* and then our _dear_ friend Kaiba *glares at said person* decides to press the big red button on that remote control. We end up in Mailk's house and then HE goes and pushes the button too. So now...I have no clue what that...stupid remote control does exactly but it seems to take us all somewhere new every time that button is pressed.  
  
Bakura: o_o I see. *has given up trying to cover his chest*  
  
Kaiba: Sooo...where are we now?  
  
Everyone: *starts looking around*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Tristan: *still falling* x__x  
  
Akanasu: o_o Oops, too early. NEXT SCENE! *cough*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Yami and Yugi: *still waltzing around the street, causing a number of car crashes and deaths, but still manage to survive unmarked* ^.^  
  
Yami: ^^ Yugi!! My sugar is wearing off! I NEED MORE PIXIE STIX!!  
  
Yugi: ^___^ Never fear! Sooper Yugi is here! ^^;; *hands Yami a handful of you-know-what*  
  
Yami: *chomp chomp gulp* ^_______^  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Random Guy: Hey, weird-looking short kid! Can I have some?  
  
Yugi: Nope! ^^;  
  
Random Guy: Hey! Why not??  
  
Yugi: Um, I dunno! ^^;  
  
Random Guy: Grrr...*stalks away* I'll get you!  
  
Yugi: Okay! Bye-bye! ^^;  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi! Let's Hair-Duel!! ^^  
  
Yugi: YAY!  
  
Yugi and Yami: *start running at each other hair-first*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Tristan: *finishes falling and bounces off an overhead-thinger and into a giant box of watermelons* Ow! _o *is now pink...due to the watermelons :p*  
  
Guy who Owns Watermelons: AAAAH!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? YOU'D BETTER PAY FOR ALL THOSE WATERMELONS YOU BROKE!!  
  
Tristan: Huh?  
  
Guy who Owns Watermelons: *points to sign that says, "I break, I cry; You break, you buy"*  
  
Tristan: I never thought that would apply to fruit. o_o  
  
(Hahaha, you can abbreviate "Guy Who Owns Watermelons" to "GuyWOW" XD)  
  
GuyWOW: Well, it does, so pay up!  
  
Tristan: Er.....o_o *starts running away*  
  
GuyWOW: HEEEY! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Y-Mailk: *ahem* I have deduced that we're in a mattress warehouse! HAH! Take that, stupid remote control!! *eyes the RC dangerously*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls eyes and pockets the RC* Of course we are, but where _is_ this mattress warehouse exactly?  
  
Mai: Heeey! I found a door!  
  
Joey: *grabs Tea and bounces from mattress to mattress to get to where Mai is* ^^'  
  
Kaiba and Y-Malik: *runs over*  
  
Bakura: *is alredy over there* Well then...shall we open it up and take a look?  
  
Y-Malik: Outta my way! *pushes door open*  
  
All: *walk out, squinting in the sunlight* o.o  
  
Random guy outside: o_o Prynhawn da. Beth yw eich enw?  
  
Everyone else: ?__?  
  
Bakura: Wait a minute... o.o He's speaking Welsh! *turns to guy* Er...Let's see...Uh...^^ Mae'n bwrw glaw. (It is raining.)  
  
Random guy: o_o *scratches head* O le i chi'n dod? (Where are you from?)  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop* Umm...  
  
Kaiba: What's he saying, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Just a minute!! Er...*turns back to guy* Y Pwll Nofio. (The swimming pool.)  
  
Random guy: *stares*  
  
Bakura: Ummm! ^^ Iechyd da! (Cheers!) ^^;;;;;;  
  
Random guy: o_O Iechyd da...*waves and walks away quickly*  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop* ^^ *sheepish smile*  
  
Kaiba: Bakura!! What were you SAYING to him?!  
  
Bakura: Er...well, it's been a while since I learned Welsh, so I was probably a bit rusty...Eheheh...*sweatdrop*  
  
Everyone else: *anime fall* -_____-*  
  
Mai: Greeeeat. Now what?  
  
- - - - -  
  
Now what, indeed! Hah, I cracked myself up with the Welsh translations. :p Anywho, a short chapter, but it still took me a while to write it. So foo.  
  
Revieeeeew!! ^^; 


	4. Sick of Sugar? Don't worry, a plot is em...

:D New chappie, and we start to see a hint of a plot through all this randomness! ^^ Well, hopefully we do anyway. :3 Heehee. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Current Setting: Okie, Bakura just figured out that the group has ended up in Wales (due to the random Welsh-speaking guy) and tried but failed to communicate properly...so now *takes a big breath* Yami Malik, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Tea, and Mai are stuck in Wales where the only person who might be able to translate for them hasn't spoken the language fluently for a looong time. ^^;;; So anyway, right now they're sitting outside the mattress warehouse, trying to think of what to do next.  
  
Bakura: ._.  
  
Kaiba: -_-*  
  
Mai: -_-*  
  
Y-Mailk: *eyes RC dangerously* I will get you...damn remote control...  
  
Tea: *sitting on the ground, still with a glazed look, sucking her thumb*  
  
Joey: o_o Ummmm.  
  
Bakura: ._.  
  
Kaiba: -_-*  
  
Mai: -_-*  
  
Y-Mailk: *hisses at RC*  
  
Tea: *still sucking her thumb*  
  
Joey: Ummmmm!  
  
Bakura: ._.  
  
Kaiba: -_-*  
  
Mai: -_-*  
  
Y-Mailk: *cracks knuckles* grrr...  
  
Tea: *still sucking her thumb*  
  
Joey: UMMMMMM!  
  
Kaiba: -_o* What do you want?  
  
Joey: I need to go to the bathroom. ^^  
  
Tea: O.O Meep! *winces and covers eyes*  
  
Everyone else: *stares at Tea* o_o  
  
Kaiba: *shakes head* Joey, didn't you go in Mai's bathroom?  
  
Joey: Yah...but um...  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!?  
  
Joey: I don't need to do THAT. I need to do the other thing.  
  
Everyone else: *groans*  
  
Everyone: *just continues sitting there*  
  
Joey: Ummmm...  
  
Everyone else: -_-  
  
Joey: Ummm...I don't need to go any more.  
  
Everyone else: O_O *edges away from Joey*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Yami and Yugi: *stuck in each other's hair* ^^  
  
Yami: Urp...*burps up a bubble*  
  
Yugi: ^.^ I didn't know you could do that!  
  
Yami: o_. Okay, this is definately NOT normal.  
  
Yugi: Eh? ^^  
  
Yami: ^^ o_^ o_o o..o AAGH HELP!!  
  
Yugi: Eh? ^^ Need more pixie stix?  
  
Yami: o___O *runs down the street*  
  
Yugi: ^^ *follows him*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Tristan: O_O *peeks around corner* I think I lost him.  
  
*silence*  
  
Tristan: Ok, so I *did* lose him. Phew...  
  
GuyWOW: *standing behind Tristan with a big net* heheheh.  
  
Tristan: Huh? *turns around* AHHHHH! *runs away screaming*  
  
GuyWOW: DAMNIT!!  
  
Random Guy: Geez. Maybe you shouldn't CHUCKLE right when you about to get them!  
  
GuyWOW: Shaddup. Not like you could do any better.  
  
Random Guy: Besides, we still haven't dealt with *my* problem yet.  
  
GuyWOW: *sigh* After we get this guy, OK?  
  
Random Guy: *grumble*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Yami: *covering mouth and still running like mad*  
  
Yugi: WAIT YAMI-SAN! ^^  
  
Yami: o_o *turns around*  
  
Yugi: *collides with Yami*  
  
Both: Owww!  
  
Yugi: *bounces up* ^^ Where are ya going Yami??  
  
Yami: To find a- *pukes* urp...bathroom...  
  
Yugi: ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: -_- I'M GOING HOME! ALL THIS DAMNED SUGAR IS MAKING ME SICK! *starts stomping away*  
  
Yugi: *stomps after him* ^^;;  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Kaiba: -_-* Ok, look, I'm fed up with just waiting around. Can't we PLEASE try to figure this out??  
  
Everyone else: *stares at him blankly*  
  
Kaiba: .- You imbeciles obviously aren't going to help, so I guess it's up to me. *sigh*  
  
Everyone else: *still staring*  
  
Kaiba: Look, we want to get back to Domino, right?  
  
Everyone else: *nods*  
  
Kaiba: And this remote control is the key to getting back there, right?  
  
Everyone else: *nods*  
  
Kaiba: So we obviously need to use the remote control to get back there. But how...?  
  
Joey: Oooooh! I have an idea! *waves hand around*  
  
Kaiba: -_- What?  
  
Joey: Let's just keep pressing the button until we get where we want to go! ^^  
  
Kaiba: I do NOT think that that will work.  
  
Joey: Why not?  
  
Kaiba: *sigh* Well, first of all, what if we end up in a place we *really* don't want to go? And what if we get seperated? Hey, wait a minute, maybe we should try that... =D  
  
Bakura: And...theoretically, the batteries would also run out...sooner or later, anwyays.  
  
Everyone else: oO;  
  
Bakura: Well...it's true...  
  
Kaiba: *coughs* Er, yah. So...  
  
Y-Mailk: *is behind Kaiba* steady...  
  
Kaiba: Huh?  
  
Y-Mailk: *snatches the RC* MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! NOW I DAMN YOU TO THE SHADOW-  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *mad dash for the RC*  
  
Y-Malik: Eh? ACK! *is buried under a load of people*  
  
Kaiba: *comes out clutching the RC* Bah...YOU BAKA!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THESE THINGS DON'T JUST FALL OUT OF THE SKY!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Mai: ... ... Hey, what's that falling out of the sky?  
  
Kaiba: Eh? *looks up and is hit on the head with another remote control* @_@ *falls over*  
  
Everyone else: o_o  
  
Bakura: o_o The irony of that is frightening...  
  
Joey: Heehee...But it's funny too! ^^;;  
  
Mai: -_- *sweatdrop*  
  
Y-Malik: *grabs the spare remote control* HAHAHAHAHA! NOW I WILL BAN- ... ...Huh?  
  
Everyone else: What?  
  
Y-Malik: This one is different.  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Y-Malik: It doesn't have a big red button. *throws the spare RC over his shoulder somewhere*  
  
Everyone else: -_-  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Random Fat Father-Type Guy: HONEY! Where's the remote control? I'm missing my favourite show!  
  
Random Skinny Mother-Type Lady: I don't know! Have you checked your pockets?  
  
Random Fat Father-Type Guy: Yes! Junior, have you seen the remote control?  
  
Junior: No, Dad!  
  
Random Fat Father-Type Guy: *grumble grumble*  
  
Junior: Mwahahaha...I love my catapult! *loads something else into it and fires it out the window of the apartment building*  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
Yami: o_o I think we're lost.  
  
Yugi: ^^;; Yup!  
  
Yami: --;;; You're a big help.  
  
Yugi: ^^;  
  
Yami: *plops down on sidewalk* At least I'm not still...ugh...*pukes* Nevermind...  
  
Yugi: Eww! oO;  
  
Yami: SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!!  
  
Yugi: *tears well up in eyes* ._.  
  
Yami: o_o Awwww..sorry Yugi...I shouldn't have gotten so mad...  
  
Yugi: *sticks tongue out at Yami*  
  
Yami: O_O *sigh* ~_~  
  
[ Meanwhile... ]  
  
GuyWOW: Muahahaha! This plan is fail-proof! *rubs hands together* I'll get him this time...  
  
Random Guy: What is it then?  
  
GuyWOW: What is what?  
  
Random Guy: Your PLAN! What's your PLAN?  
  
GuyWOW: Er... o_o YOU MADE ME FORGET IT!  
  
Random Guy: What!  
  
GuyWOW: DAMN YOU!  
  
Random Guy: Grr.  
  
- - - - -  
  
An odd place to end, I know...But I don't want this chapter to be *too* much longer than the other ones! :D Anyway, I was just trying to set up a few things in this chapter, so the next chapter will be even more plot-ishy. Unless you guys only want random nothingness that'll continue on to the end of time...  
  
Review please! :D 


End file.
